What Happens On P3X295, Stays On P3X295
by The Best Companion
Summary: "She was avoiding him, he could tell. Ever since they'd gotten back from P3X-295, she'd locked herself in her lab, after going to the infirmary for a couple of scrapes she'd gotten when she'd fallen down the stairs with a man named Keegan..." Rated T just in case.
1. Confrontation

**Set after Threads. AU because Janet is still alive.**

She was avoiding him, he could tell. Ever since they'd gotten back from P3X-295, she'd locked herself in her lab, after going to the infirmary for a couple of scrapes she'd gotten when she'd fallen down the stairs with a man named Keegan...

She had _actually_ skipped a breifing. Hammond hadn't been to worried, but he was. Not that he'd admit that, of course. Daniel and Teal'c were very confused, but didn't seem to concerned about their teammate. So, being the good-natured man he was, Jack O'Neill went to check on his Second In Command. Reaching the lab that read "Major S. Carter", he walked right in, not bothering to knock.

"Carter." He said, her eyes seeing nothing, and both her hands below the table. She jumped, startled, jerking her hands up and gasping.

"Sir!" Sam exclaimed. "I-it isn't what it looks like! I-"

"Carter, cool it." Jack stopped her explanation in its tracks. "I don't care what you were doing just now, I _do_ care what you were doing during our _breifing_."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "I was in the infirmary."

"What _for_? You only got a few _scrapes_!" He persisted, leaning against her lab bench.

"Janet asked me to stay..." Sam tried. Uncomfortably, "Can we talk about something else, sir?"

"Yeah, okay. Why have you been _avoiding_ me?" Jack asked.

He knew for a fact that she wasn't avoiding Daniel or Teal'c, just him. So why? Why was she so hesitant to be around him, and alone with him now?

"I... I've got to go meet Janet." Sam said, pushing past him and walking out the door of her lab hurriedly. Jack sighed and left her lab, too, but didn't follow her.

Heading to the commissary, Sam gripped a single piece of paper in her hand, given to her by Dr. Janet Fraiser. Rounding the corner, she was grabbed by strong arms that pinned her against the wall. The paper left her hand and ended up in the hands of none other that Jack O'Neill.

"Sir, don't!" Sam pleaded, but he was already reading the neat writing on the small rectangular page. His eyes widened, then darted up to hers, then back to the page, then to her eyes again.

"Prescription for prenatal vitamins?" He whispered unbelievingly. "Carter, why do you have presciption for prenatal vitamins?"

"Well, uh, I'm... I'm pregnant, sir." Sam admitted, looking down.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Samantha Carter."


	2. Revealed

**Very short chapter, but I'll try to make longer ones in the future.**

"I think you have some explaining to do, Samantha Carter." Jack said, determined to know why _she_, his Second In Command, who he knew for a _fact_ wasn't seeing _anyone_, was truly _pregnant_.

Sam's head snapped up to look Jack in the eye, then she grabbed his hand and hauled him all the way back to her personal quarters, closing the door behind them. She turned around to face him then, Jack had both hands on his hips, and was almost full- out _glaring_ at her.

He was _hurt_.

"Explain." He commanded, and Sam sighed and moved to sit on her bed that she rarely ever used.

"While we were on P3X-295, I spent a lot of time with Keegan. You know, looking at their technological advances...?" She looked to see if he was following her. He gestured for her to continue. "Well, those few 'scrapes' I got from falling down the stairs with him? Well, I hadn't fallen down the stairs. The 'scrapes' were from... Keegan." He stared at her, dumbfounded. "He... he, uh... he... r-raped me." She finished in a whisper, barely audible.


	3. Discussion

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Jack asked incredulously.

"I said that Keegan... raped me." She murmured, trailing off quietly at the end.

Jack stared at Sam in disbelief, unable to grasp the concept of what she'd just told him. Sam was a soldier. Sam was brave, faced the Gou'ald, the Replicators, and she did it at his side, as his Second In Command, pointing her P90 at them and awaiting her CO's order to fire. But she was a woman. A stunning woman at that. So he couldn't say he hadn't thought Keegan was attracted to her, he'd noticed the looks, the making of ridiculous reasons to be around her. But had he thought _Sam_ would be interested in _Keegan_? Never. He was still holding out the hope she loved _him_. That had been part of the stupid za'tarc testing, hadn't it? The words played out in his head as he admitted to a complete stranger his feeling for his 2IC.

_I'd've rather died myself, than lose Carter._

_Why?_

_Because I care about her. A lot more than I'm supposed to._

He felt crushed. Of course he knew she wasn't a virgin, but it hurt to know another man had been inside her nonetheless. As soon as the crushing feeling had come, it was pushed away by rage. What made this man think he could have Sam? What made him think he had the right to look at her? What made him think he could get away with it? And the worst thought yet, why had _Sam_ let him get away with it? Everywhere they went, the were lots of people around, no private buildings. Why hadn't she screamed? Why hadn't she called for help? Used her weapon? Told them- told _him_- what had happened?

She was waiting for an answer, watching the rage darken his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, screwing the idea of her telling Daniel or Teal'c before him.

"I wanted to leave it behind me, not have it hop up all over the base." She muttered.

"I wouldn't have let it get out." Jack said, sitting next to her.

"It gets out. I planned on keeping it a secret, and baby, too, when I realised I had one." She looked down.

"How on Earth were you going to hide a baby bu-" He froze. "_Keep_ your baby?"

Sam flinched. "Yes. Keep."

"_Why_ would you _do that_?" He asked, and she looked at him.

"My baby is innocent. Just because it came around in not so good a way, doesn't mean it doesn't have a right to it's life."

There was no way he could convince her to give up her baby, he could see it in her eyes. They were fiercely determined and even defiant. And then he realised that he would have to watch it. Her stomach, large, with _another_ man's child, her eyes adoring as she touched her stomach. Knowing that he could never be the one she'd share that joy with.

"And your just going to do that to us? _All_ of us?"

"I'm the pregnant one. You just have to deal with a slower Carter who doesn't go off-world..." She finished slowly, realising for the next 9 months, then even the next 15 years, she couldn't go off-world. Damn.

"Yeah, Carter, it works like that."

She sighed. "I'm still keeping it."

Jack sighed this time. Looking at her with a broken expression, he murmured, "Yeah, I figured you would."


	4. Telling Hammond

General Hammond sat at his desk, reading over a report the captain of SG-12 had written, when a timid knock sounded on his door.

He looked up to Sam looking in nervously. "Major Carter." He said as if her arrival was expected. "Come in."

Sam walked in slowly, caitously, before sitting across from him. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.

"Do you have something to tell me, Major?" Hammond asked, pushing the file aside.

"Yes, sir." She answered quietly, looking at her hands clasped on her lap. "Um, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations." He said after a moment of silence, surprise obvious in his voice.

"Thanks." Sam muttered, looking up at him.

"Can I ask who the father is?"

She hesitated. "He's not from the base." She hedged.

"Old friend?"

"Uh, not exactly, sir..." She took a deep breath. Then she blurted out, "I was raped when we were on P3X-295."

"What?!" He exclaimed, the anger obvious in his voice. "By whom?"

"Keegan... sir."

"Why wasn't Colonel O'Neill informed?"

"Er, I told him a few hours ago. He confronted me in my lab. I asked him to let me tell you myself. He only agreed if I promised to tell you today."

"Well, would you like me to try and make contact with the Tok'ra and get in touch with Jacob?" Hammond asked.

"No, not yet." Sam answered quickly. She'd thought this over. Janet's pregnancy test could still be wrong, even though that change was extremely slim. She could _not_ be pregnant and this could all be a false call. But, if that was so, why had she told Colonel O'Neill she was pregnant? She'd seen the utter disappointment and pain in his eyes. If she'd told him that, then told him all that it wasn't true, what would he say? And why had she told General Hammond just now? She was waiting, for a month or two, maybe three, and if she didn't show any signs of pregnancy, she'd know she wasn't. But, and she was only about a day or two pregnant, she _was_ showing signs. "I don't want to tell him yet. I'm still coming to terms with it myself."

"Right. Either way, congratulations." Hammond smiled at her with a kind of grandfatherly love. Sam smiled back, stood and left Hammond's office.

Jack was waiting for her at the briefing table, fiddling with a pen he had either brought with him, or was still lying on the table from a briefing.

"Sir." Sam said in surprise.

"Hey, Carter." Jack answered, standing up.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like, Carter? I'm waiting for you."

"Why?" Sam asked in shock.

"It's almost 9:30 at night, and I _know_ you didn't eat lunch _or_ dinner. That's not good for a pregnant woman."

Sam frowned. "So?"

Jack grinned at her. "So I'm taking you to dinner, Carter."

She smiled now. "Thank you, sir. That's very... kind of you." She noticed he was wearing his civvies.

"It's nothing, Carter." He said, waving away her comment. "Now let's go. O'Malley's good for you?"

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Go change into your civvies and meet me topside."

Sam nodded and headed off to the locker room, aware Jack's eyes followed her out.

**Above I say that Jack was waiting for Sam at the briefing room table, which is right outside Hammond's office. I'm not 100% sure that's true, but that's how it looked to me in several episodes. Oh, and all your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Month Two

**Sorry for not updating. But I'm focusing on my Doctor Who fanfic, so the others are taking a back seat. But now I'm updating! I've decided to do one chapter per month of the pregnancy. Since the last couple have been within the first bit, I'm going to count them as month one. This chapter will be month two. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Month Two**

Sam sat at her lab bench, thinking, not able to focus on the gadget in front of her. The morning sickness had set in, and she had found herself running off to the bathroom quite often.

What she thought about was her baby. How it had come to be, really. That man- Keegan- had raped her. But, she had been in no pain after it'd happened, she didn't have the tell-tale nightmares, she didn't feel disgusting, or blame herself for what happened. She'd googled it. The only thing that the site she'd looked at had said happened as an after-effect of rape that she'd had was the pregnancy.

So what was going on?

Was it consensual and she was just so embarassed by her actions that she'd convinced herself he'd raped her? No, why would she do that? Rape was by far worse than consensual. And she couldn't convince herself so throughly in less than 10 minutes.

"Carter!" Jack's voice seemed to echo off the wall. He strode into her lab, not pausing to knock, he just went right to the bench and rested his elbows on it. He had eventually come to except that she was keeping her baby though he wasn't happy about it. But he became determined to take care of her, even if she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. In truth, she found it kind of sweet.

"Hi, sir." Sam said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her. "Lunch time, Carter."

Sam smile was lost. "Sir-" She started.

"Ach!" Jack exclaimed, cutting her off. "No excuses! It's lunch time." She debated arguing, and he saw it. "Don't make me make that an order, Major." He threatened.

The smile came back. "Alright, sir." She slid off the bench and she and Jack headed to the comissary.

She was heading to the line when Jack grabbed her arm and steered her towards a table out of the way with sandwiches, drinks, and deserts, of course having blue jello. Shocked, she stared at the table.

"Sir?"

"Your favorites."

"You didn't have to, sir."

Jack shrugged. "No, I didn't, but I wanted to."

She smiled widely. "Thank you, sir."

"Your welcome, Carter. Now, sit down and eat!"

Her worries could wait. Right now, Colonel O'Neill had arranged a lunch specially for her. She didn't want to worry about how her baby had come around, she just wanted to enjoy the company of her CO.

**Little short, yes, but what do you guys think?**


End file.
